


bad blood

by takethebreadsticksandRUN



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Hunting, Literally all angst, Short sad story, basira is sad, idk what kinda headspace i'm in right now, it just felt right, tw mention of blood but it's not bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebreadsticksandRUN/pseuds/takethebreadsticksandRUN
Summary: A promise is a promise.orBasira is in pain while hunting down the love of her life.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Kudos: 13





	bad blood

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! nothing really to say except THANK YOU. title is "Bad Blood" by our queen Taylor Swift. song really doesn't have anything to do with this drabble but good title. let me know what you think~  
> xxx

Basira wanted to stop moving so badly. She wanted to stop searching, to give it up as a lost cause, but a promise is a promise to be kept. Even a promise to find and murder the one love of her life.

It would be so much easier to let the sleeping dog lie, or let the rampaging wolf run. Let Daisy roam the world, ravenous for the hunt, hurting innocent people. Basira shook head, trying to clear her thoughts. She shouldn’t think like that.

But a selfish part of her would rather let the destruction continue if it meant Daisy was alive. Ensnared by a fear could be fixed. Dead could not be changed.

She sighed and continued on her way, aching in ways an ice pack wouldn’t fix. Even a ghost leaves a wake if you look closely. Daisy was far from a ghost. The wreckage of her flight was much easier to follow. Crusted blood marked a tree, frantic footprints led from one horror to another.

Each thought pounded nails into her skull.

So Basira stopped thinking, realizing only the taste of blood was an unpleasant companion.


End file.
